


SMG4: Mario's New Life

by Crowned_Healslime, TheComboKing



Series: Mario the Inkling. [2]
Category: SMG4, Splatoon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adjusting To A New Life, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Dreams, Fluff, Francis only appears in the nightmare, Friendly Sparring, Gaming, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Mario and Meggy are both over 20 in this so chill, Martial Arts, Multi, Nightmares, Though it gets competitive towards the end, only in the game though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Healslime/pseuds/Crowned_Healslime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheComboKing/pseuds/TheComboKing
Summary: Mario has returned to life, as an Inkling, thanks to the power of Axol's Inkweaver, much to the happiness of the rest of the cast. With Meggy and Desti's help, Mario must now adjust to life as an Inkling.MAJOR DISCLAIMER: If you have not read Mario's Final Stand, stop reading this story, and go read that story. This story picks up where Mario's Final Stand left off.
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 4/Marie (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon), Mario (Nintendo)/Meggy (SMG4)
Series: Mario the Inkling. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708933
Kudos: 4





	1. Moving to Inkopolis.

_5 months ago, Mario had sacrificed his life to save all of his friends from the evil clutches of Francis and his army of anime characters. His death was mourned by all of his friends, most especially Meggy and his brother, Luigi. Meggy had feelings for Mario, but never got the chance to tell him. Until today. Today, Axol had successfully revived Mario, but as he predicted, not as as plumber, but anInkling. Meggy had confessed her feelings to Mario, and he did the same, sparking a beautiful relationship. Meggy and Desti both agreed to work together to help Mario adjust to life as an Inkling. He will be moving in with Meggy in Inkopolis._

Mario: I still can't believe I'm back. I honestly thought I didn't deserve it.....

Meggy: None of us can, but regardless, we're all happy that you're back.

Mario: I feel horrible for what you guys must've gone through. ☹

_Mario looks down with a sad look, feeling guilty for just how heartbroken everybody must've felt. Meggy hugs him tightly_

Meggy: None of that matters now. What matters is that you're back with us.

Mario: I feel like a whole new me with this new form. One question though: Where the hell is my hat?

Meggy: I... kept it as a memento after you died. I couldn't part with it, not when I wanted to have something to remember you by.

Mario: Right. I think I did tell you to take my hat.....

Mario: I'm gonna need some kind of headgear now that I'm a talking squid.

Meggy: You'll have an entire selection when we get to my place. The nice thing about headgear is that it's universal.

Mario: Interesting. I kinda want a headset similar to yours to go along with my hat.

Mario: May as well have some kind of matching headgear, since we're dating now.

Meggy: I may have a few that are similar. _she kisses his cheek_

Mario: So, what's happened in the past 5 months?

Desti: Well, Meggy and I buried the hatchet for one. We've been pretty good friends ever since.

SMG4: It's been too quiet around here without your chaos and your spaghetti obsession.

Mario: How has Luigi been? I can't imagine what that must have felt like for him to go through all of that...

Tari: His heart was completely shattered. Saiko and I did everything we could to comfort him, but he was inconsolable, meaning our efforts didn't help him feel much better.

Mario: He did lose his only remaining family at the time...

Desti: Meggy didn't fair much better.... She was emotionally unstable the first few days.....your death honestly traumatized her....

Mario: Guess my death did more harm than any good that came from me coming back...

Meggy: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Mario: My death hurt you and Luigi so much...

Meggy: But your sacrifice also saved our lives. We all would've been killed had you not done what you did.

Mario: I still feel guilty for all of the pain I caused you all...

_Mario starts shedding tears of guilt. Since he's now an inkling, his tears are of purple ink, and not watery tears._

Meggy: Red?

 _Mario breaks down and hugs Meggy tightly, the pain he feels from the grief his death caused Meggy and Luigi getting to him._ _Meggy hugs Mario back._

Meggy: Red? What's wrong?!

Mario: I hurt you all so much... I don't feel like I deserve to be here when my death caused you all to experience so much pain...

Meggy: Don't say that, Red!

_Meggy continues to try and comfort Mario._

Mario: I'm sorry... I just feel awful for what my death caused... You never even got to tell me you loved me before I died...

_Meggy turns to her friends that are currently in the room._

Meggy: Red needs as much support as he can get right now.

_She then turns back to the heartbroken Mario, and gives him a comforting kiss while hugging him still. Mario continues to cry, and even though the emotional pain isn't increasing in severity, the pain still hurts his heart and soul deeply._

Meggy: Just let it all out, Red. You'll be okay.

_She gives him another comforting kiss._

Meggy: You have no idea how happy we are that you're back in our lives.

_Mario's crying slowly subsides, and he simply sobs into Meggy's shoulder, feelings conflicted and just wanting to feel comfort. Meggy tightens her hug, more than happy to provide the comfort her lover currently needs._

Mario: Please....don't let go.... :’(

Meggy: I won't Red. I promise.

Mario: th-thank you.....

Meggy: Anything to help you feel better.

_Mario's sobs eventually stop, and he smiles at Meggy._

Mario: Much better....

_Mario's stomach then grumbles loudly._

Mario: Hehe......

SMG4: Get Mario a plate of spaghetti!

Meggy: I'll be right back Mario. It's time to get you some food.

Mario: Can I come with you?

Meggy: Of course. 😊

_Meggy lifts him up off the ground and carries him to get him some of his favorite food_

Mario: Why am I the one being lifted?

Meggy: Because you're my boyfriend, and I want to help you feel better.

Mario: I'd feel even better if I lifted you.

Meggy: Come on... Just this once? _she kisses him on the lips_

_Meggy proceeds to give Mario the puppy dog eyes after kissing him._

Mario: How can I say no to those eyes? Spoiler alert: I can't.

Meggy: Thank you Red.

 _she gives him another kiss_  
  
Meggy: Now let's get some food into you.

Mario: YAHOO! Mario can't wait to have spaghetti again!

_Meggy giggles and takes Mario to the kitchen and prepares him a plate of his favorite food_

Mario: You're cooking it for me?

Meggy: Bowser taught me cooking after you died. He told me it would probably help me get over your death, and while it didn't succeed, it did give me something to do, and I finally get to cook for you. Something I deep down wished I could have done, and I finally get to do just that.

Mario: I bet you’re an amazing cooker!

Meggy: I wouldn't say that, but at least I can cook without burning the house down now.

Mario: Spaghetti: Meggy Spletzer Edition, it'll be the best edition.

_Meggy spends the next 30 minutes cooking up a plate of spaghetti for Mario._

Meggy: Enjoy. 😊

_Mario takes one experimental bite out of it, and immediately, his jaw drops and his eyes widen, as it's the best spaghetti he's ever tasted_

Meggy: Well?

Mario: It's amazing...

Meggy: Oh stop.

Mario: I'm being honest! It's wonderful!

Meggy: I'll make it better with this: _she kisses his cheek._  
  
Mario: You know how to make any moment amazing Meggy.

_Mario finishes up his spaghetti shortly after, satisfied._

Mario: So, when are we heading out?

Meggy: Whenever you're ready Mario. 😊

Desti: I'll come along.

Luigi: Best of luck in Inkopolis, bro.

_Mario waves the rest of the cast goodbye, as he, Meggy, and Desti start heading for Inkopolis._

Mario: So, aside from burying the hatchet and being friends, what's new with you two? Any improved combat/weapon skills?

Meggy: I asked Desti if she'd replace you on my team after you died, but with you back, she decided to go back to her own team, though both of us still want to participate and win for your honor.

Mario: How can you both win if you're on opposite teams?

Desti: We're competitors in Splatfest, but not as enemies. While Meggy and I have buried the hatchet, we're still rivals to a degree. Just on more friendly terms.

Meggy: I've also taught her hand-to-hand combat, and we're now both experts in that field.

Mario: How far in Inkopolis is your apartment?

Meggy: It's near the plaza. You probably don't remember, but you did one time try pranking me by turning my power on and off.

Mario: Hehe.....sorry.....

Meggy: It's all in the past Red. At least you didn't throw Boopkins in my house like SMG4 did. No offence, but I really don't like how obsessed he and Bob are with anime.

Mario: Now that's just messed up what SMG4 did.

Mario: I'm assuming that Bob and Boopkins’s obsession has not gone away?

Meggy: Unfortunately, it hasn't, but at least they stopped trying to force it upon me. They finally started taking my hatred seriously following the events of Anime Island, and they knew it brought up bad memories, so they stopped trying to get me to watch it. They at least respect that I don't like it.

Desti: To its credit...their anime obsession did play a part in Mayro being brought back.

Meggy: While ridiculous, Desti's right. had it not been for whatever anime they were watching, Axol never would have gotten the idea to summon whatever that dragon was to bring you back.

Desti: Despite your anime hatred....you might wanna thank Bob and Boopkins next time you see them.

Mario: Also, it's "Mario" not "Mayro"

Desti: Sorry... I'm still trying to learn it. Names aren't easy for me to remember.

Mario: It's fine. I'm kinda scared for when we get to Inkopolis. I'm scared that I'm gonna get swarmed.....

Meggy: You have nothing to worry about, Red. I know the Squid Sisters personally, they along with their grandfather will be there to make sure things don't get out of hand.

Desti: Off The Hook will be there to help too. I'm really good friends with one of the two members.

Meggy: Didn't you tell me that Pearl and Marina are in a relationship now?

Desti: They are. They revealed it a few months back after releasing their latest single at the time.

Meggy: I think Agents 3 and 8 are in a relationship too.

Meggy: Three revealed that to me a while back, when I saw her and Eight spending some time together. Kinda cute, if you ask me.

_They arrive in Inkopolis shortly thereafter._

Meggy: Welcome to Inkopolis Square, Red.

_Mario gets nervous when he sees just how many Inklings and Octolings are in Inkopolis Square. They were aware of his sacrifice, and that he was brought back to life._

Mario: Oh god.....I'm scared.

Meggy: Don't be. We're here to keep you safe.

_A random Inkling notices Mario._

Inkling: IT'S HIM!!!!!

Mario: oh crap.....

Meggy: ...Run.

Mario: Way ahead of you!

_A huge swarm of Inklings and Octolings begin to chase them, until they hear an older voice, revealed to be Cap'n Cuttlefish_

Cap'n: BACK OFF, BACK OFF!!!!

_Much to the surprise of Mario, Meggy, and Desti, the swarm breaks away, and goes back to normal routines. The Cap'n approaches them, with Callie, Marie, Pearl, Marina, as well as Agents Three and Eight behind him._

Cap'n: Sorry about that. Those Inklings and Octolings love them some drama.

Meggy: Thanks for saving our skin.

Cap'n: it's not a problem.

Callie: Hi, Meggy!!!!! 😊

Meggy: Hi, Callie. 😊

_She sees Mario shaking in fear._

Meggy: Red, you're safe now.

_Mario eventually calms down, while Desti is conversing with Marina, who currently has Pearl sitting on top of her shoulders_

Desti: Does that not hurt your shoulders after a while?

Marina: Not really. Pearl doesn't weigh much, and I was once a soldier, just like you. Strength comes naturally.

Pearl: HEY!

_Marina giggles at her girlfriend's outburst._

Marina: We didn't mean that in an offensive way, Pearlie.

_Pearl fake huffs, yet can't help, but smile_

Pearl: I'm tough, just like you, ever since you taught me your combat skills.

Marina: That you are Pearlie.

Three: Rough first day, huh kid?

Mario: You don't know the half of it...

Eight: Let's not push him further, Three. Please....

Three: Fair enough.

Callie: Aww.....Meggy found love. I knew she would eventually.....

Meggy: Has Marie tried to talk to Four yet? We both know she secretly has a crush on her. 

Three: Not sure honestly. Though if her factopedia on Four is anything to go off of, she likely will be soon.

Marie: Stop it. 

Meggy: I wonder what her factopedia says about Four.

Eight: Callie can tell you all about it.

_Callie goes on to reveal some things that Marie wrote down about Four, embarrassing her in the process. Pearl is currently demonstrating her combat skills she learned from Marina._

Desti: Very impressive, Pearl. Marina taught you well.

Pearl: I have these thick-soled boots primarily for fashion....and height. But they also pack quite a punch. And, thank you. Marina's an awesome squid to be around.

Marina: Pearl... I'm an Octoling. Remember that Craig revealed it to you when we were helping Eight get through Kamabo?

Pearl: Well....I can't think of a short way to say Octoling.

Marina: Octo works.

Pearl: This Octo knows her stuff when it comes to combat. Don't mess with her....or me. Otherwise, you'll get a boot to the face. Not gonna let my Marina get hurt.

Marina then scoops Pearl up in her arms. Pearl starts squirming.

Pearl: Hey... Put me down!

Marina: Nope. _she kisses her cheek._

Meggy: Come on, Desti. We're heading to my apartment now.

_They wave goodbye, as Mario, Meggy, and Desti make their way to Meggy's apartment._

Meggy: We're finally here.

Mario: Phew....Could've gone better....

Meggy: I apologize for that Red. The whole thing that happened was kind of a big deal here... I still have to be careful when I go out in public, lest I get mauled by fans...

Mario: I'm pretty sure you could contact either the Squid Sisters, or have Desti contact Off The Hook to make an announcement about this.

Meggy: Probably a good idea. I'll have to speak with them about it.

Desti: I'll speak with Pearl and Marina about it as well. The Inklings and Octolings don't understand that Anime Island is still a very sensitive topic for you and I.

Meggy: They're young and impressionable. I can't entirely blame them when we were at that point in our lives ourselves.

Mario: This Inkling form is gonna take some getting used to. How do I look as an Inkling, Meggy?

Meggy: You look alright. There's nothing out of the ordinary, aside from the mustache that is, but that's just a leftover from your old self.

Mario: Now for the headgear.

Meggy: Follow me Red. I'll show you where I keep my gear. You can choose the headgear you want to wear afterwards.

Mario: Okie-dokie. Lead the way, my princess.

_Meggy then takes Mario to the room where Meggy keeps her gear, and shows Mario all she has to offer_

Mario: Wow, you've got a lot of gear.

Meggy: I've got a lot of money that I've earned from turf and ranked. Even some Salmon Run too.

_Mario tilts his head in confusion when Meggy mentions Salmon Run._

Meggy: Salmon Run is a time when the Salmonids come to raid the shorelines of Inkopolis. Mr. Grizz, the one in charge of the whole thing, allows people to take shifts and take down some of these creatures, collect their eggs as a power source, and pays us for our hard work.

Meggy: It's shady, and Mr. Grizz hasn't ever revealed what he looks like, but it pays well.

Mario: Huh. Time to decide what gear I want, aside from my hat, of course. Can't go without my hat. he thinks for a moment. Alright, I've got what gear I want. The Black Pipe Tee, Studio Octophones, and Punk Cherries.

Meggy: They look good on you.

Mario: Hehe, thanks Meggy.

_Meggy gives him a kiss_

Mario: Do you want to snuggle on the couch?

Meggy: I’d love to. 😊

Mario lays down on the couch, and lays his head on the arm.

Mario: Whenever you're ready. Mario holds out his arms.

_Meggy crawls onto the couch and lays herself on top of Mario and wraps her arms around his torso,_

Mario: Comfy?

Meggy: Very.

_Mario proceeds to stroke Meggy's hair._

Mario: How's that?

Meggy: Wonderful.

Mario: You're a cutie.

_Desti smiles, and goes into another room._

Mario: You have a cute smile and a cute voice.

Meggy: Oh stop, you're making me blush.

Mario: No, I don't think I will. You look even cuter when you blush.

_Meggy can't help, but bury her face into Mario's neck and mewl_

Mario: And you somehow managed to be even cuter. How did you manage to do that?

Meggy: You bring out a side of me I'd never show anyone else Mario.

Mario: What kind of side is that?

Meggy: The affectionate side.

Mario: You brought out a side of me: The true gentleman side.

Mario: My number one goal in this relationship is for you to be happy. I will be there if you're ever sad.

Meggy: Same for you Red.

Mario: Your presence alone warms my heart, but your smile makes my heart melt.

Meggy: That's so sweet of you to say.

Mario: Your lips taste like spaghetti.

_Mario blushes intensely after saying this._

Meggy: Which do you love more though?

Mario: Hmm?

Meggy: Do you love me, or spaghetti more?

_Mario kisses Meggy's forehead._

Mario: I love you more than anything in the world.

Meggy: I thought so. _she kisses him on the lips_

Mario: That was a beautiful kiss.

Meggy: You're not a bad kisser yourself Mario.

Mario: I've never kissed anyone before. You have the honor of being the first.

Meggy: Same to you.

Mario: When did your feelings for me start growing?

Meggy: Right before the incident happened and we talked on the rooftop. They were probably forming before that, but that's when I realized that I had feelings for you.

Mario: If there's one person I could fall in love with, I'm so glad it's you. You're the sweetest and prettiest girl I know.

Meggy: I will admit, when I first realized I had feelings for you, I tried to fight them off, thinking that I was stupid for having feelings for anyone, let alone someone I considered to be like a brother, but the more I tried to fight them, the more I realized that I was being stupid for fighting my feelings. After I gave in and started thinking of why I had started to fall in love with you, the more I realized it all started to make sense the more I thought about it.

_Meggy then interlocks her fingers with Mario's_

Meggy: The only real thing that kept me back from confessing to you was the fact that I was an inkling, and you were a human. I feared that if I confessed to you, that everyone would hate you and me, and so I kept them hidden.

Mario: But now, I'm an Inkling.

Meggy: I felt comfortable letting everyone know I had a crush on you after you died, but once you came back, and as an inkling, I realized I didn't have to worry about keeping my feelings hidden from you any longer. And honestly, I have the feeling that us being the same species will help make everything work out in the long-run.

Mario: We should stargaze tomorrow night, the weather's gonna be beautiful, if cold. But we can continue snuggling until then.

Mario: When it comes time to sleep, do you want me to sleep in the guest room? Or do you want me to sleep with you? I'm happy with either.

Meggy: I'll leave the choice up to you. I'm more than comfortable with you sleeping with me if you'd like to.

Mario: Then it's settled. Sleeping in each other's arms sounds very peaceful and comfy. And we can be there for each other if we end up having a nightmare.

Mario: That sound good to you?

Meggy: It sounds good to me.

Mario: But that's for later. Let's keep snuggling, this is very cozy.

Meggy: Yes.

Mario: Do you want to change the snuggles up a bit? Or do you like it the way they currently are?

Meggy: The way we are right now is perfect.

Mario: Just like you.

_Meggy blushes and turns away, smiling shyly_

Meggy: Oh you.

Mario: Why are you turning away from me? Did I do something wrong?

_Meggy kisses him_

Meggy: Of course not. You're just such a tease

Mario: I can't see your pretty face when you turn away.

_Meggy then wraps her arms around Mario neck_

Meggy: You're more than sweet.

_She gives Mario another kiss_

Mario: I don't know if this question should be asked, but do you like me more as a plumber or as an Inkling?

Meggy: I honestly don't have a preference. You're still the same amazing person I fell in love with deep down.

Mario: And you said I'm more than sweet. But, what do you mean by that? What do you mean when you say I'm more than sweet?

Meggy: You just have lovely compliments, and you love to tease me with them. I honestly find it adorable.

Mario: Not as adorable as you are.

Meggy: Even though you're such a tease, it's one of the things I love about you Red.

Mario: What else do you love about me?

Meggy: You're personality for one. Also, the fact you're an inkling now is even better, and for more than just the fact you're alive again.

Mario: You wanna know what I love about you?

Meggy: Of course.

Mario: When I look at you, I see the prettiest girl in the world. Cute smile, beautiful eyes, adorable personality, very smart, skilled both armed and unarmed, and you can be funny. I feel so proud to call you my princess.

Meggy: That's the most beautiful thing I think anyone has ever said to me Mario.

Mario: R-Really?

Meggy: Mhm.

_Meggy then gives Mario a kiss filled with emotion and passion_

Mario: I felt so much love in that kiss. Was it from your heart?

Meggy: Not just my hearts, but my soul as well. You complete me Red.

Mario: Wait, hearts? As in more than one?

Meggy: Oh, that's right. I never told you this before. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you now, especially since you're an inkling now. Squids have two hearts, and since Inklings pretty much evolved from squids, they kept a lot of their biology intact. Having two hearts is just one of those things.

Mario: A severe allergic reaction to water is one of them.

Meggy: Well... We're not technically allergic to water, and it's not entirely lethal. It's safe to bathe and shower in it, and we have to drink it to stay alive. The problem is we can't swim in it. We just sink due to the high density of our ink sacs preventing us from being able to stay afloat.

Mario: Oh.

_Mario then smiles brightly._

Mario: Two hearts. That means our kisses will be even more passionate.

_Meggy then gives Mario another kiss, wanting to show the plumber turned Inkling how much she loves him_

Mario: W-wow......

Meggy: You mean the world to me Mario, and I want you to know that I love you so much. I just hope I'm not going too fast for you... I don't want to ruin this.

Mario: Meggy.....that kiss was beautiful. The worst part was that it ended.

Meggy: Don't worry. There's plenty more where that came from.

Mario: Huh?

Meggy: More love, you silly goose.

Mario: Mario is not a goose.

_Mario unleashes the derpy eyes._

Mario: Mario may be silly, but he's not a goose.

Meggy: I was just teasing you Red. Meggy places a hand on Mario's cheek I guess I have a lot to teach you about romance in general, along with everything else, but I'm more than happy to be the one to help you learn it all. :blush: At least you have kissing down perfectly.

Mario: Hehe....guess I do have that down. I also have hugs and snuggles down perfectly.

Meggy: That you do Red. _She nuzzles into his neck and purrs happily_

Mario: I'll need combat training if I'm going to be able to defend not only myself, but you.

Meggy: I’d be more than happy to teach you hand-to-hand.

Mario: Thank you. I bet you're a skilled fighter. Right?

Meggy: Yes. And you're in more than capable hands with me.

Mario: How skilled are you?

Meggy: I had formal training as a child. I learned karate when I was really young, and got a black belt.

Mario: Wow. That means you’re among the best of the best. Mario's got a no belt.

Meggy: We can easily change that.

Mario: With your teachings, no doubt. What's your preferred way of fighting?

Meggy: I like weapon based fighting the most, but hand to hand isn't terrible.

Mario: I'd imagine you wouldn't have gotten that black belt if you didn't like hand to hand.

Meggy: It's got it's thrills. I guess I just feel more of a thrill when using my weapons.

Mario: What's your preferred way of hand to hand?

Meggy: Karate mostly focus on hand based combat, but kicking is involved in places. It's my most preferred method.

Mario: Kicks are your preference?

Meggy: I don't really prefer one over the other honestly. I like it all equally.

Mario: What kind of thrills does it have?

Meggy: It's satisfying to land each attack I guess. It's hard to explain in detail.

Mario: Mario wants to learn.

Meggy: And I will teach you after we get you properly settled in. For now, I just want to spend time with you.

Mario: Okie-dokie. If you want to wrap your legs around me, you can. Just don't break my bones. I bet you have strong legs.

Meggy: Well, fortunately for you, we don't have bones. Just hardened cartilage.  
 _Meggy wraps her legs around Mario and nuzzles into his neck_

Mario: Do you think you could break bone?

Meggy: I couldn't break Swagmaster's neck, so probably not. I put all of my force into it too.

Mario: Then again, he's superhuman. But, how do you feel wrapping your legs around me?

Meggy: It feels nice. I can't really think of any other way we could possibly be closer than this physically.  
  
 _Meggy kisses Mario's cheek_

Mario: Are you comfy?

Meggy: Very comfy.

Mario: I bet hugging me with your legs will be the default way you snuggle with me.

Meggy: If you don't mind, it will be. 😉

Mario: Whatever makes you happy.

Mario: I love you, Meggy.

Meggy: I love you too, Mario.

Desti had gone back to her own apartment, leaving the couple to just enjoy each other's company.

Mario: Honestly, I never thought I would find love.

Mario: I'm so glad Axol brought me back. Now I get a second chance, and I sure as hell don't plan to screw it up.

Meggy: And I got the chance to confess to you with that second chance. You're truly amazing Mario, and I want to spend my life with you in it. I have so much I want to do with you, and I'm glad I have the chance to do it all with you.

Mario: But, Desti is right. You really should thank Bob and Boopkins next time you see them.

Meggy: Don't worry. I will.

Mario: It's getting late. We should probably turn in.

Meggy: We should.

Mario: We could sleep out here if you want.

Meggy: If you want to, we can, though my bed is much more comfortable if you'd rather sleep on that.

Mario: Okie-dokie. Let's do that then.

_They head into Meggy's room, and climb onto the bed._

Mario: Good night, Princess.

_Meggy snuggles right into Mario and holds him close_

Meggy: Goodnight, Mario. I love you.

_They fall asleep in each other's arms. meanwhile, Desti has gone back to her apartment and is ready to turn in for the night_

Desti: Everything has so far gone really well. I do hope Mario's beginning to adjust to life as an Inkling. He's got quite a lot to learn. But I know he is in good hands.

_Desti then falls asleep, looking forward to another new day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of mine and Crowned_Healslime's first story being posted here that's not a oneshot.  
> Hope you guys enjoy.


	2. Learning about Inkopolis.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

_Meggy wakes up before Mario, but keeps her arms wrapped around him. She sees a peaceful and innocent look on his face._

Meggy: Mario looks so adorable when he sleeps. Hmm, I wonder what he's dreaming about?

_Mario is dreaming about a beautiful future for him and Meggy. Happily married, and raising a child. She has Mario's strength, Meggy's skill as well as her intelligence. He wakes up shortly after._

Mario: Morning, my beautiful princess.

Meggy: Good morning, my handsome prince.

Mario: I had a beautiful dream that I know will become reality one day.

Meggy: I bet I can guess what it was about.

Mario: Give it a shot.

Meggy: Did it involve us in the future with our own child?

Mario: Yup. How did you know?

Meggy: The look on your face as you slept said it all.

Mario: What was the look on my face?

Meggy: You were smiling and had the cutest blush ever.

Mario: Hehe.... You'll probably find a way to get an even cuter blush from me.

Meggy: You're darn right. Meggy gives him a passionate kiss

_Mario kisses back with equal passion._

Mario: Yet another beautiful kiss.

Meggy: I know all kinds of ways to make you blush. Kissing you is just one of them.

Mario: What other ways are there?

_Meggy then locks Mario into a headlock and noogies him_

Mario: Stop it! That tickles!

Meggy: I know you loved this when you were a human. I'm glad to see you still do. 😊

_Meggy releases Mario from the headlock. He then decides to get some payback. Mario places Meggy in a firm, yet gentle headlock, and noogies her._

Meggy: Oh Red, stop! You know that tickles!

Mario: You wanna know what a Meggy gets when she decides to noogie me?

_Mario releases Meggy from the headlock_

Meggy: What does she get?

_Mario tackle hugs Meggy, and holds her tightly_

Mario: She gets a HUGE hug attack!!! And she can't escape from me now! Take that!

Meggy: AAAH!!

_Meggy giggles uncontrollably_

Meggy: I'm under attack, and I can't break free!!

_Mario also starts giggling._

Mario: Love ya.

Meggy: I love you too, Red.

Mario: You know how to melt my heart. Your smile, saying those words, and every time we kiss, my heart melts.

Meggy: You have the exact same effect on me.

Mario: You know what this calls for?

Meggy: What does it call for?

 _Mario pulls Meggy into an extremely passionate kiss. He pours every ounce of his hearts, soul, and love into the kiss._ Meggy _kisses back with an equal amount of passion, pouring all of her emotion, and every ounce of her soul, hearts and love into kissing Mario back. The kiss lasts for a few minutes, only breaking apart when the need to breathe becomes too great. They continue to lovingly stare into each other's eyes._

Mario: How was that?

Meggy: Absolutely perfect.

Mario: Just like you are. 😉

_Meggy blushes deeply, and tries to hide said blush with one of her tentacles._

Mario: Aww......

Meggy: You really know how to tease me and make me blush.

Mario: I do that because I love you so much.

Meggy: And I love you so much too Red.

Mario: So, what are we doing today?

Meggy: Is there anything you'd like to do?

Mario: Aside from some combat training, nothing is really popping into my mind.

Meggy: We could put in some of that if you'd like.

Mario: Sounds great. What do you want to do today?

Meggy: We could hang out with the others at the castle if you'd like. I'd imagine they all still want to spend some time with you after everything that happened.

Mario: I'd also like to learn more about the life of an Inkling, and turf wars. So, here's our plan for today. We'll start out with some hand-to-hand training, then we'll walk around Inkopolis, learning more about the culture, get some lunch, play a few Turf War matches with Desti and one of her teammates on our team, we'll go to the castle, and then finish the night with some stargazing.

Meggy: Sounds like a plan. 😊

Mario: Let's start with the training. Maybe throw in a brief spar..

Meggy: Shall we get started?

Mario: Let's-a-go!

_The two of them proceed to train with some hand-to-hand combat._

Mario: How am I doing so far?

Meggy: You're doing really well Red.

Mario: My girlfriend has a black belt in karate, that is truly amazing. But for me, I think I fight better with my fists.

_Meggy spends another 30 minutes training Mario._

Mario: Is it time to spar?

Meggy: We can if you'd like to.

_Mario gets into a fighting stance._

Mario: Perfect way to test my skills. Ready when you are.

Meggy: Let's go!

_The two spar for about 45 minutes, with Mario proving to be a worthy opponent._

Mario: Wow. You definitely earned that black belt. Did you enjoy the thrills?

Meggy: I did. It's much more intense with someone to spar with.

Mario: Your boots pack quite a punch.

Meggy: Steel toes. Helps protect my feet.

Mario: Your kicks seem to be stronger than your punches, even though your punches are also powerful. You make for a fantastic sparring partner.

Meggy: You're no slouch yourself, despite having no training.

Mario: I have training now though.

Meggy: Well, no training prior to today I mean.

Mario: You're an excellent trainer.

Meggy: You're really sweet with your compliments Red.

Mario: You deserve every single one of them.

_Mario pulls Meggy into a hug._

Mario: You're really sweet, you know that? Even when we were just friends, you were always the sweetest.

Meggy: And even when we were just friends, you were the most amazing friend I ever had, always kind and caring towards me when it mattered most.

_Meggy hugs him back_

Mario: Your hugs and kisses are like diamonds: flawless.

Meggy: So are yours.

_They break from the hug, and Meggy goes to grab two high-level tickets for Crusty Sean's Crust Bucket for whenever they have lunch._

Mario: What are those?

Meggy: Tickets for Crusty Sean. We can get some good food from him if I give him these.

Mario: May wanna get drink tickets too then.

_Meggy grabs two drink tickets._

Mario: Alright. I'm ready to head out to Inkopolis whenever you are.

Meggy: Let's go then!

Mario: The Captain, the idols, and the Agents will be there today to keep the citizens under control, right?

Meggy: They should be.

Mario: Okie-dokie.

Mario rushes to the door, and holds it open for Meggy.

Mario: After you, my princess. 😊

Meggy: Thank you, my prince. 😉

Mario: My pleasure.

_Mario takes a graceful bow after closing the door. For his efforts, Mario earns a kiss on his cheek from Meggy._

Mario: My goal is for you to be happy. And I'm going to try my best to act like a gentleman towards you.

Meggy: And my job is to protect you and make you the happiest you can possibly be.

_Mario holds out his hand._

Mario: Wanna hold hands while we're walking to Inkopolis?

Meggy: Sure.

_Mario and Meggy hold hands as they star heading towards Inkopolis._

Mario: It's a beautiful day out. And I'm spending it with someone who is truly beautiful

Meggy: Likewise, I'm spending it with the love of my life.

_Mario takes Meggy's hand, and kisses it._

Mario: How did Inkopolis react to my sacrifice and everything that happened?

Meggy: Most everyone was grieving, but some wanted nothing more, than to hound me after I got back. I couldn't go anywhere in the city without being nearly mobbed, hence why I was put under protection by the NSS.

Mario: Judging by yesterday, that's still the case.

Meggy: You're not wrong about that.

_Shortly after they arrive at Inkopolis, Inkopolis News starts on the main screen in Inkopolis Plaza, with Pearl and Marina._

Mario: Maybe Desti got in contact with them. Let's tune in to find out.

Pearl: Y'all know what time it is!

Marina: It's Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square!

Pearl: As some of you may have already seen, a certain celebrity of sorts has been seen in Inkopolis as of yesterday.

Marina: The rumors are indeed true, Mario has returned, alive and as an Inkling!

Pearl: Before y'all start celebrating though, we have something else to share on behalf of the New Squidbeak Splatoon.

Marina: They have requested Pearl and me to relay this information to all of Inkopolis.

Pearl: Under no circumstances should you stalk, harass, or attempt to find or follow him or the individuals known as Meggy Spletzer and Desti.

Marina: Failure to comply with these guidelines will result in severe punishments, and imprisonment for repeated attempts to break these guidelines.

Pearl: We ask that you respect their privacy as well. What they've gone through is nothing short of tragic, and they deserve to live normal lives.

Marina: While this may disappoint some of you, please understand that this has been done for the protection of everyone in Inkopolis.

Pearl: And that's all the time we've got! Until next time...

Pearl and Marina: Don't get Cooked... Stay off the Hook!

Mario: Looks like today will be way less stressful.

Meggy: I'd still be careful. Some people don't know how to listen.

Mario: True. But the NSS is around Inkopolis, so we should be alright. Is Desti gonna meet up with us at the Crusty Bucket?

Meggy: She might. I told her we'd be in the city today.

Mario: Okie. But if she doesn't, that's fine. We'll still have an amazing day together.

Meggy: That we will. 😊

Mario: I'm sure what Pearl and Marina were told doesn't apply to Callie, Marie, the Captain, or the Agents, right? They were nice to talk to yesterday.

Meggy: It shouldn't, since they are all members of the NSS.

Mario: Callie would be pretty upset if it did apply, as the two of you seem to be really good friends. With that said, what should we do in Inkopolis before grabbing lunch?

Meggy: Well, we'll have to re-register you're Inkopolis Turf ID, since you're now an Inkling, but aside from that, we could look around and show you everything.

Mario: Okie-dokie. Let's re-register my ID first.

_The two of them then head to the registration area and get Mario's ID up to date and proceed to head out through the city to show Mario the sights_

Mario: Wow..... This is a hell of a lot more lively than Mushroom City. Where to first?

Meggy: How about we look through the shops first?

Mario: Okie. Lead the way.

_Meggy then proceeds to show Mario all of the shops, showing him all they have to offer before heading to The Shoal, then Salmon Run, and then heading to the Crust Bucket._

Mario: Mario's hungry.

_They make their way to the Crust Bucket, where Desti meets up with them._

Desti: Hiya!

Meggy: Hey Desti! You here to get some grub too?

Desti: Yup. Got my tickets ready to go.

Meggy: I've been showing Mario all around the Square. Might as well get him accustomed to the city if he'll be living here.

Desti: Smart idea. Is he gonna be turfing later?

Meggy: We plan on doing that once we're done eating.

Desti: Can Jet and I join you? Hydra and Bento are both busy.

Meggy: Sure thing! We were hoping you and one of your teammates would join us.

Desti: Great. Once we've eaten, I'll shoot Jet a text.

Mario: Let's-a-go get some food! Time to see what foods you guys normally eat. Can't just eat spaghetti anymore.

_The three of them proceed to order their food and chat away._

Mario: Very tasty. What is it you got me?

Meggy: A Galactic Schwaffle.

Mario: It's delicious.

Desti: So, how's the relationship going?

Meggy: I'd say it's going really well so far.

Mario: Agreed. She taught me some hand-to-hand combat this morning. Being around her is amazing. Her presence alone warms my hearts, but they melt when I see her beautiful smile.

Desti: You two are picture perfect, you know that?

Mario: You really think so?

Desti: I know so.

Mario: What do you see in us?

Desti: Quite a lot actually. You were both close friends before, and you looked out for one another in hard times according to what Meggy told me.

Mario: Even willingly giving up my life to save her.

Meggy: You're still my hero for that. And here's what I like to call a hero's reward.

_Meggy kisses Mario on his cheek multiple times._

Mario: Oh stop, we've got company.

Meggy: Nah. I can't resist.

Desti: You're really lucky to have someone like Meggy. The fact that she's happy expressing her love for you in public proves just how much she loves you.

Meggy: I honestly never told him when he was alive, because I was afraid of the potential backlash. That, and I feared if we tried to make it work, it would fail due to the species gap. Now that's he's one of us, it feels like it'll work out because that gap is gone.

Mario: Does any of the NSS know we're a couple?

Desti: Not sure if they do or not, though none of them would likely care, since more than half of them are in relationships themselves.

Meggy: I'm telling you, Four and Marie will eventually get together. It's clear Marie has a crush on her. It looks like she's daydreaming whenever she talks about Four. Tell me that's not a sign of a crush.

Desti: I'll admit, it's very likely that those two will become a thing soon enough.

Meggy: Three and Eight are cute together. Eight told me that she's been able to get Three to open up multiple times about her emotional struggles. Once I heard Pearl say, "You know I love ya." I think we all knew she and Marina would get together.

Desti: Of course we did. It was largely speculated that those two would become a thing after some time. You should see the amount of fanfiction those two have written about them.

Meggy: They.....they wrote fanfics about themselves? That's a thing people do?!

Desti: No-no! I said they have a lot of fan fiction written about themselves made by fans of theirs. The fan fiction is about themselves, but it's written by their fans. To my knowledge, they haven't written fanfics about each other, unless they secretly have stan accounts, though I highly doubt that. And even then, they wouldn't have a reason to write fanfics about themselves when they have the real deal.

Meggy: I ended up stumbling across some with Red and I. Some crazy alternate timeline where you die....and I become a human.

Somewhere, SMG4 himself suddenly feels a disturbance

SMG4: Huh... I feel like I'm being judged...

Tari: Something wrong, Glitchy?

SMG4: _Jon Tron voice_ Nah, it's probably nothing!

_Back to Mario, Meggy, Desti._

Meggy: Who cares if such a timeline exists. We're not in it. What matters, is what happens here. I love Red with every ounce of my everything, that's what matters.

Desti: And I guess that's all that really matters.

_Meggy mewls happily and nuzzles Mario's neck._

Desti: So, aside from what you two have done today, what else do you have planned?

Mario: We'll spend some time doing some Turf Wars with you and Jet. Then we're gonna be hanging out with everybody at the castle for a while. Once it gets closer to nighttime, Meggy and I are going out to an open field for some stargazing.

_Meggy wraps her arms and legs around Mario._

Meggy: I want my snuggles.

Mario: We'll get to that soon, Meggy. We've still got a few things to do until then. 😉

Meggy: Fine. But when we stargaze, we're also snuggling.

Mario: Of course. 😊

Meggy: You look so handsome as an Inkling, you know that?

Mario: Aww....thanks Meggy.... Is it Turf War time?

Desti: If you two are ready for it, we can go and Turf for a bit. I've shot Jet a text telling her to meet us here.

Mario: Let's-a-go. Would my princess like me to carry her to where we're gonna Turf?

Meggy: Can if you'd like, as long as you're not worried about being stared at.

Mario: I don't care if they stare at me. You being happy is way more important.

_Mario scoops Meggy up in his arms, carrying her bridal style._

Mario: How does it feel?

Meggy: Perfect. 😊

Mario: Am I your knight in shining armor?

Meggy: You could say that.

Mario: Just picture me carrying you like this after our wedding in the future.

Desti: Why do I feel like that's gonna happen sooner than later?

Mario: Got a problem?

Desti: No. It's just that you two are so in love with one another, anyone who didn't know your pasts would assume you two have been together for months or years already.

Meggy: I love being carried by my hero. I feel safe in his arms. she kisses his cheek.

Desti: You two are adorable together.

Mario: Thank you, Desti. Carrying someone as cute as Meggy is such an honor.

_The three of them head to the lobby, where they wait for Jet to arrive._

Callie was going for a walk, and she sees Mario holding Meggy in his arms.

Callie: Aww......That's so cute!!!!

_The couple turn to see Callie approaching them._

Meggy: Hiya, Callie.

Callie: Hey, Meggy! How're you and your friends doing today?

Meggy: My Red is holding me in his arms, and I love it so much. We're waiting for one of Desti's teammates to get here, then we're gonna go Turfing

Callie: Sounds fun! Hope you all have a fun time today!

Meggy: Marie still acting like she doesn't have a crush on Four when she totally does?

Callie: Of course! I told her to just be honest, since it's obvious Four sees her in a very positive light, and likely has a crush on her as well! Then again, she kind of steels herself whenever she gets flustered.

Meggy: Maybe if someone who's in a relationship can talk to her. Like either me, Pearl, Marina, Three, or Eight.

Three: Wouldn't matter. We've tried getting her to fess up, but to no avail.

Meggy: She's bottling up her feelings....that's not good.

Eight: It's not that she's afraid Four doesn't like her. She's more afraid Four will think she's weird, and truth be told, Four doesn't speak much in general, so we can't really ask her how she feels.

Callie: So that's why I made plans to get them to confess!

Meggy, Desti, Eight, and Three: Huh?

Callie: Since we couldn't get them to fess up already, I set them up on various events together so Marie will finally spill the beans! They're away today on what I told them was an important mission, but in actuality, it was just an excuse to get them together, alone.

_Jet arrives shortly after._

Jet: Sorry I'm late, the plaza is always crowded.

Desti: It's all good Jet. Glad you could make it!

Meggy: Ready for some turfing?

Jet: Of course! Let's go already!

_The group of four begin to turf for the next few hours, while Marie and Four continue their so called "important mission." It cuts to them._

Four: What was this mission about again?

Marie: Callie wasn't super specific. She just said she saw some rogue Octarians in this area and ran off. I'm honestly starting to feel like she may have sent us on a wild goose chase...

Four: You and me both. She's never been so giddy about sending either of us on a mission.

Marie: And together no less.

_Marie starts putting the pieces together in her head and makes a sudden realization_

Marie: That sly little devil...

Four: Huh?

Marie: I know why she sent us on this mission... There are no Octarians here, she sent us out here so that I would confe-

_Marie cuts herself off and covers her mouth upon realizing she was just about to reveal her deepest secret_

Four: Marie?

_Four notices that Marie is quiet._

Four: Marie....please tell me what's on your mind. I may not be talkative....but I hate seeing you sad.

Marie: _sigh._ I guess now's a better time than ever to tell you something I've wanted to tell you for about two years now...

Four: What is it?

Marie: You know how Callie mentioned I had a factopedia about you?

Four: Yeah. What about it?

Marie: That factopedia has some very personal things I wrote in it, including my true thoughts about you.

_Marie hands her the factopedia and turns it to the page in question_

Four: You mean.....you have feelings for me?

Marie: I know, it's creepy... But it's true... I've had feelings for you for about two years now since you rescued Callie and the Great Zapfish... That's why Callie sent us out here... This wasn't an urgent mission, it was just a plan to get me to confess to you...

Four: You....a Squid Sister....having feelings for me. I'm not creeped out at all. If anything....I feel honored....

Marie: One of the biggest reasons I developed feelings for you was because you got to know the real me before you knew who I was according to the media... You had never heard of me or Callie prior to joining the NSS, and I had deep respect for that. You knew who I actually was before you got to know of my celebrity life.

Four: I've never really had anyone to talk to.....hence why I've never been really talkative. But....you're special. You and I have had some amazing conversations, and I want them to continue.....

Marie: You mean... You aren't disgusted that I essentially stalked you and wrote what facts about you down in a journal during your time facing the Octarians?

Four: Not at all...... I feel so honored that a Squid Sister has feelings for me.

Marie: _mentally_ Callie, you may be super naïve sometimes, but you know feelings far better than I do. I've gotta thank you when I see you again...

_physically_

Marie: Would you like to make it official then?

Four: I'd love to. 😊

_the two of them share their first kiss, with Marie finally happy to show her true feelings for the younger agent._

Marie: I love you, Four.

Four: I love you too, Marie. Didn’t Callie try to reveal your factopedia facts about me to our friends?

Marie: Yup.

Four: Next time we see her, I’m gonna sneak up on her and scare her, as payback.

Marie: Heh, I like that idea.

_Marie gives Four a hug, as the two make their way back to Inkopolis, happy that they are now officially together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Marie and Agent Four are now together. Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2.


	3. Visiting friends.

_Mario, Meggy, Desti, and Jet spent a few hours turfing together, and just got done with their final match._

Mario: How am I at turfing? Still adjusting to using my weapon as a squid.....

Meggy: You've had prior experience, so you're not that bad at all. You'll eventually get the hang of it in due time.

Desti: Yup. Just keep practicing, and you'll be amazing.

Callie: Hiya guys. How'd the turfing go?

Meggy: It went really well. Red still has a lot to learn, but he's starting to get the hang of it.

Mario: Hehe.....

_Marie then approaches._

Marie: Hiya.

Callie: Hey, Marie! How was the 'mission'? 😉

Marie: I actually came by here to talk about that.

_Marie gives Callie a hug._

Marie: Thanks, Cal. You sent us on that mission so that I would confess my feelings to Four. Well, it worked. Four and I are now happily together.

Callie: About time! You two are practically perfect together!

_Unknown to Callie, Four was sneaking up on her to try and scare her._

Four: BOO!

Callie: YEEP!!

_Callie hides behind her cousin, while Four laughs._

Four: That was for embarrassing my girlfriend by openly reading out her factopedia facts about me.

Callie: I only read them out to you, Three and Eight.

Four: My statement still applies.

_Marie holds Four in her arms._

Marie: Hehe....thanks sweetie.

 _Meggy sees this, and can't resist holding Mario in her arms, so she does so_.

Mario: Hehe.....you love holding me in your arms, don't you?

Meggy: Of course!

Mario: Mario wants to hold you....please.....

_Mario gives Meggy a taste of her own medicine, and unleashes the puppy dog eyes._

Meggy: Alriiiiiiiight.

_Meggy goes into her squid form_

Mario: Oh.....you could've simply asked me to turn into a squid.....now I feel guilty......I'm so sorry.....

Meggy: Don't be. I did this to make it easier for you to hold me.

Mario: Ready to head to the castle?

Meggy: Of course Red.

Mario: At the halfway mark, we'll swap. I'll turn into a squid and you can hold me.

Meggy: Sounds good.

Mario: You gonna come with us, Desti?

Desti: Might as well. You wanna join, Jet?

Jet: I don't know any of them, but sure.

Callie: Have fun!

Marie: See ya later.

Callie and Marie: Stay Fresh!

_Mario, Meggy, Desti, and Jet start to head towards the castle. After leaving Inkopolis, Mario stops._

Mario: Alright, ready to switch?

Meggy: Ready.

_Meggy returns to her Inkling form, and Mario places her on the ground. Mario then turns into his squid form, and super jumps into Meggy's arms._

Mario: Hehe.....this feels nice. But...how can you express your love for me when I'm in this form?

Meggy: Like this. _Meggy kisses the top of Mario's squid head_

Desti: That is nothing short of adorable.

Mario: Don't stop. I love it so much.

Meggy: Oh you.

_The four eventually make their way to the castle, with Meggy kissing Mario in his squid form the entire way. They enter, and Meggy holds Mario in her arms lovingly._

Meggy: Hiya, guys!

Tari: Hi Meggy! It's nice to see you guys again!

Axol: Where's Red Fish Boy?

Meggy: In my arms.

Mario: I'm in my squid form. Meggy loves holding me in my squid form. She thinks I'm a plushy.

Tari: It's very cute. But how can she express her love for you while you're in that form?

Meggy: Like this. _she kisses the top of Mario’s head again_

Boopkins: Aww....

Bob: HoLy crAP, SO aDOrAblE

Saiko: I assume Mario has been treating you well?

Meggy: Really well. Having been friends for over two years definitely helped.

_Meggy can’t resist to kiss Mario’s forehead again._

Mario: Hehe..... She's an amazing kisser.

Mario: How do I look in my squid form, guys? Meggy thinks it's adorable.

Axol: You look just like most fish people. Well, except for the mustache anyway.

Mario: Could easily shave it off.

Meggy: I want you to keep it. It just doesn't... Feel right if you don't have it.

Mario: Anything for my beautiful lady.

Saiko: He's a true gentleman to you, Meggy. I see why you had feelings for him.

Meggy: He's truly amazing.

Mario: Not as amazing as you are, my beautiful princess. 😉

_Meggy kisses his head again in response. SMG4 walks in to see Meggy kissing Mario's head._

SMG4: Nothing short of true love.

Mario: Wait....how old are you, Meggy? I don't think I ever asked you.

Meggy: I'm Twenty One.

Mario: Mario is 23.

SMG4: Phew..... Don't want my fans going crazy over you two being together....even though they already are. At least you two don't have a drastic age difference.

Tari: Are the pizzas ordered yet? You did say there'd be a pizza party for everybody.

SMG4: They're already on their way.

Mario: Please don't tell me you ordered pineapple.

SMG4: Don't worry. I ordered two of everything.

Mario: Meggy....hold me close please.

Meggy: Is something wrong, Red? _she holds him closer_

Mario: I fear no man......but pineapple pizza…that scares me....

SMG4: It's only there is anyone wants it. You don't have to eat it, Mario.

Mario: At least it's not square pizza. That's the stuff of nightmares. Oh god....picture pineapple on a square pizza.

_Meggy continues to kiss Mario's head._

Meggy: Don't worry. You're safe in my arms, Red.

Luigi: I see you haven't lost your love for Italian food.

Mario: My love for Meggy surpasses my love for spaghetti.

Meggy: Just like my love for him surpasses my love for Splatfest.

Mario: R-Really?!

Meggy: Really, really. 😊

_Mario returns to his Inkling form, and then pulls Meggy into a passionate kiss. Meggy gasps in surprise, but quickly returns the kiss_

Everybody else: Aww.....

Mario: Want me to go back to my squid form so you can hold me?

Meggy: Can if you'd want. I'm happy with you just being near me.

Mario: Might wanna thank Bob and Boopkins before I do.

Boopkins: Huh?

Bob: FoR WhaT?

Meggy: As much as I have a hard time believing I'm saying this, I owe you two a thank you for helping bring Mario back. You two did give Axol the idea to bring Mario back, and for that, I cannot thank you two enough.

Boopkins: And....we're really sorry for forcing you to watch anime all those times. With Axol's help, Bob and I got a gift for you.

Meggy: A gift?

Bob: YeS. AnD woRRy noT, iT iSN't anIME.

Boopkins: Bring it out, Axol!

Meggy: I wonder what it is...?

Mario: We'll find out together. 😊

Axol: It's from a franchise that's known and beloved for it's simple yet adorable designs.

Meggy: Can't say I'm familiar with it. What franchise would this be?

Axol: Dragon Quest! _Presents Meggy with a slime plushy._

Meggy: Wait, that's a slime!

Axol: Yup. It is!

Meggy: It's adorable!

Axol: It's for you.

Meggy: Thank you so much.

_Meggy takes the plush and starts hugging it._

Meggy: You guys are great. I... guess i should apologize for slapping you Bob.

Bob: I Don'T ReMemBeR ThAt HaPPenInG to Me.

Meggy: It was when we were hanging out at Bowser's place over a year ago. We were waiting for pizza, and I slapped you after you wouldn't let me leave the room.

Bob: DoN'T ApOloGiZe. I DeserVeD IT. I WaS BeiNg a HuGe JeRk.

Meggy: Fair enough. It's all in the past.

Bob: No BaD BlOoD BeTwEEn US.

Mario: Get ready, Meggy. Mario's about to go back into his squid form to jump into your arms.

_Meggy holds her arms out for Mario_

Meggy: Ready when you are.

Mario: Here we go!

_Mario turns into a squid, and jumps into Meggy's arms._

Mario: I'll stay like this until pizza time.

Meggy: Sounds good.

Mario: You can kiss me as much as you want.

_Meggy kisses Mario's head_

Mario: Guys, tell me this isn't adorable.

SMG4: It is quite adorable. I'd be lying if I didn't say that.

Mario: Did she ever tell you guys that she has a black belt in karate?

Meggy: You're literally the only person I've told that Red.

Mario: Wow.....I feel honored. But, why didn't you tell everybody else?

Meggy: It just never came up in conversation I guess.

Mario: Doesn't change how much I love you.

Meggy: Oh you

Mario: Yes?

Meggy: You're just so adorable Red.

_Mario starts blushing in his squid form._

Mario: Oh stop it you.

Meggy: Nah, I'll keep teasing you all I want, since you love to tease me so much. 😉

Mario: You tease me way more than I tease you.

Meggy: So? Doesn't mean you don't like it.

_Mario's blush intensifies._

Mario: Hehe....

Mario: Do I look cute right now?

Meggy: very cute.

_The pizza arrives._

SMG4: Pizza Time!

Meggy: YAS!

_Mario turns back into an inkling, and gets two plates._

Mario: I'll get yours for you, Meggy. What do you want?

Meggy: Pepperoni is fine with me.

_Mario gets some pepperoni pizza for himself and Meggy, before sitting down next to her on the couch._

Mario: Here you go, my princess.

Meggy: Thank you, Mario. 😊

Mario: Make yourself as comfortable as you want on the couch while we eat.

Meggy: Of course.

Mario: How do you plan to do that?

Meggy: By snuggling right up next to my boyfriend.

Mario: Sounds like an amazing plan. I'll get us more once I'm done eating. Seems like you're already done, so go ahead and snuggle up to me.

_Meggy snuggles up to Mario and leans her head on his neck_

Mario: Comfy?

Meggy: Very.

Axol: Don't worry about getting up, Red Fish Boy. We'll get more pepperoni pizza for you and Beanie Fish Girl. You focus on letting her stay comfy.

Mario: Thanks Axol. 😊

_Axol smiles, and goes to grab more pizza for the couple._

Mario: Can't wait to go stargazing later tonight. It'll result in more snuggles. It'll be a nice and clear sky tonight. Maybe we'll catch the northern lights, which would be amazing.

Meggy: I can't wait either. I'm really going to love all of the memories we'll be forging together going forward.

Mario: Agreed.

Axol: Here ya go.

Meggy: Thank you Axol.

Axol: My pleasure.

Mario: Is it safe to consider this a date even though we're with everybody?

Meggy: Just because we aren't alone doesn't mean it's not a date.

Mario: It's still just as lovely.

Meggy: It is. Very much so.

_They chat with their friends for a few hours, until it gets closer to nighttime._

Mario: Alright guys. Meggy and I will be taking our leave now. She and I want to go stargazing.

Tari: Alright. Have fun you two!

SMG4: Thanks for visiting Mario. It's great to see you again.

Desti: Jet and I will be heading back to our apartments now, but it's been fun. Have a good time love-birds!

Mario: We'll definitely come back here some time. Weekly visits at least. Ready, Meggy?

Meggy: Ready.

Mario: I know an amazing spot, but I'll need you to close your eyes.

Meggy: Okay, Red.

Mario: Jump into my arms whenever you're ready.

_Meggy jumps into Mario's arms. Mario brings Meggy to their destination for a beautiful night of stargazing, while Meggy keeps her eyes closed._

Mario: Now, open your eyes.

_Meggy opens her eyes and gasps at the sight_

Mario: Well?

Meggy: It's beautiful!

_The area in question is an open field with no trees in sight, but Inkopolis can also be seen in the distance._

Mario: I never told anyone about this place. You have the honor of being the first.

Meggy: You really have saved a lot for me, haven't you?

Mario: Yup.

_Meggy hugs Mario tightly and kisses his cheek_

Mario: Aww.....

Meggy: Thank you so much for bringing me here. Shall we watch the sky now? 😊

Mario: Yes.

_The two of them then sit down on the grass, enjoying the company of each other as the sky turns dark and the stars come out_

Mario: I'm so happy.

Meggy: As am I. Every moment I spend with you now is magical.

Mario: You said you wanted to snuggle while we stargazed, right?

Meggy: I did. I'd really love to snuggle up to you as we watch the stars.

Mario: Let's lay down on the grassy field and snuggle then.

_The two of them lay down on the grass and Meggy snuggles up to Mario, nuzzling into his neck as she looks up towards the stars_

Mario: Meggy! Look at that star!

Meggy: It's beautiful.

Mario: Not as beautiful as you. 😊

Meggy: You're so sweet Red. _She kisses Mario on the cheek_

Mario: Your lips are just like spaghetti.

Meggy: I'll bet I'm sweeter than any spaghetti you've ever tasted. 😉

Mario: You sure are.

_Meggy kisses Mario on the lips, happy to be spending alone time with him while watching the stars. After breaking away from the kiss, Mario sees the northern lights._

Mario: Meggy, look! There's the northern lights!

Meggy: They're breathtaking... The only thing that rivals them though is you.

Mario: Aww......

Mario: I've only heard stories about northern lights. I never thought I would get to see them with my own eyes.

Meggy: Neither did I, but I'm glad I got to see them, and with you no less.

Mario: But you know what?

_Mario holds Meggy's hands._

Mario: You truly are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes upon. Your beauty puts the beauty of the northern lights to shame. Northern lights can't make my hearts melt. Your smile alone can do that and then some. I love you more than anything in the world, Meggy.

Meggy: You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that to me.

Mario: How much does it mean to you?

Meggy: This much. _Meggy gives Mario a passionate kiss filled with emotio_ n

Mario: The chance to meet you will always be the greatest gift I ever receive.

Meggy: Likewise, the chance to meet you was the greatest gift I ever received.

Mario: Let's head home, you can snuggle some more with me there. You probably have an urge to wrap your legs around me, don't you?

Meggy: You read my mind. 😉

Mario: Alright, let's super jump back to your apartment.

Meggy: I'll be there to catch you. _Meggy then superjumps to her apartment_

Mario: We’ll see about that.

_Mario then superjumps to the apartment, right into Meggy's arms._

Meggy: Told you I'd catch ya. Now let's go inside. It's snuggle time.

Mario: Let's-a-go!

_The couple then head into their shared bedroom, with Meggy laying Mario on the bed and then joining him immediately after, wrapping him in a full body hug_

Mario: Gonna wrap your legs around me?

_Meggy then wraps her legs around Mario_

Meggy: I was just waiting for your permission.

Mario: That's very sweet of you.

_They snuggle for about a half an hour, before getting ready for bed._

Meggy: Today went really well. I'm glad I got to spend it with you.

Mario: I'm forever going to cherish seeing the northern lights.

Mario: Good night, my sweet and beautiful princess. I love you.

Meggy: Good night, my handsome prince. I love you too.

_They fall asleep in each other's arms. However, a few hours later, the plumber turned Inkling starts having a nightmare._

Mario: Huh? Where am I?

???: Ah, you're awake. About time too.

Mario: Who the hell are you?

???: Don't you remember? You worked for my cartel.

Mario: Francis.....

Francis: You got that right.

Mario: What is happening?! I want to know right now!

Francis: I guess it would help if I turned on the lights.

_Francis turns the lights on, only to reveal that Mario is inside of a glass tube_

Mario: Huh?!

Francis: I must admit, I didn't expect you had become an inkling, but that makes things even better.

Mario: Meggy?! Somebody?!

Francis: I already took care of your friends. As for your girlfriend, look behind you.

Mario: What do you mean?

Francis: Are you daft? Meggy is right behind you, idiot...

Meggy: Red?! I'm so sorry.....I couldn't stop Francis.....

_Francis laughs maniacally._

Francis: How touching.....you two get to spend your final moments together. Say hi to your friends for me.

Francis laughs maniacally as he turns on the machine, which results in the screams of Mario and Meggy ring out as both of them are drained of their ink.

Mario: NOOOO!!!!!

_Mario then wakes up from his nightmare, screaming._

Meggy: Red!? Red, what's wrong!?

Mario: Meggy?! Oh, thank god you're okay! I had a horrible nightmare!

Meggy: I'm here Mario... I'm okay... Nothing's going to hurt you or me...

Mario: It was horrible! Francis had us captured....trapped inside that glass tube.... He.....he already killed everybody else....but saved us for last.... He kept laughing, and then he......he.....turned on the machine....and started draining our ink.....

_Mario bursts into tears, as Meggy sees just how distraught Mario is, and hugs him tightly, wanting nothing more than to comfort her lover in his time of need_

Mario: I heard your scream in my nightmare.....it's still ringing in my ears.....

Meggy: I'm here Mario... I'm okay... You're okay... Francis is dead...

_Mario's cries of anguish and pain grow louder, and he starts shaking uncontrollably. Meggy starts humming against Mario's ear, trying any way possible to help her lover feel better_

Mario: It felt so real....

Meggy: Dreams often feel real, but I'm right here, with you by my side, and we're both alright...

_Mario continues crying and shaking. Meggy tightens her hug, and starts singing Bomb Rush Blush in a soft and soothing voice._

Mario: Please.....don't let go.....please....

Meggy: I won't, Red... I promise...

_Once Meggy finishes singing Bomb Rush Blush, she starts singing Tide Goes Out. Mario's crying dies down, and he starts sobbing into Meggy's shoulder, needing her comfort more than ever. Meggy starts rubbing Mario's back gently, trying everything she can to help her lover._

Mario: I'm so sorry........you don't deserve to see me like this......

Meggy: You have nothing to apologize for... You had a nightmare, and you feel scared... There's nothing wrong with that...

_Images of said nightmare enter Mario's mind again, causing his cries to grow louder again. Meggy starts tearing up herself, wrapping herself around Mario in a desperate hug as she starts crying into Mario's shoulder, unable to handle the pain her lover is feeling any longer as she continues to try and comfort the plumber turned inkling_

Mario: oh god.....please don't cry.....I'm so sorry.....

Meggy: You're in pain... It hurts me so much to see you in so much emotional pain...

Mario: I don't know what to do......

Meggy: I don't want to lose you, Red...

Mario: You won't.....what would ever give you that idea?

Meggy: I can't stand the thought of losing you... I feel helpless right now... I don't know how to make you feel better...

Mario: Just.....please don't let go.....I'll feel so alone if you do.....I'm so scared......

Meggy: I won't... I promise...

Mario: Th-thank you......that really does help.....I've had emotion bottled up for a long time.....and this nightmare caused it all to pour out....and it still is pouring out.....

Meggy: Just let it all out Mario... That's what I'm here for...

_Mario cries loudly, letting his emotions flood out. After a bit, Mario goes from cries to sobs, but he keeps his arms wrapped around Meggy, not wanting to lose her comfort._

Meggy: I'm not letting go, Red... I promise...

_After a while, Mario’s sobs stop._

Mario: Much better.....

Meggy: Are you feeling better now?

Mario: Yes.

Mario: Thank you.....I really needed that.

Meggy: You're more than welcome, Red.

Mario: You're the hero here.

Meggy: I love you so much, Red.

Mario: I love you too, Meggy.

Meggy: Are you going to be okay, Red?

Mario: I should be... Thank you so much for not leaving me...

Meggy: Your more than welcome.

_Mario tries to get ready to fall back asleep_

Mario: Hey.....could you possibly hug me in a full-body hug while we sleep?

Meggy: Of course. Anything for you.

Mario: I should be alright by morning. I'm still a bit scared.

Meggy: Don't worry, I'll be right here with you.

Mario: Hugs....please?

Meggy: Hugs. 😊

_Meggy proceeds to wrap Mario in a full body hug, as they fall asleep in each other's arms, with Meggy happy that Mario is now at peace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3.


	4. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy day for Mario and Meggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that a Graphic Depictions of Violence tag has been added now.  
> In this chapter and segments of the next few chapters as well, there will be scenes of Mario and Meggy playing Mortal Kombat 11. Also, Crowned_Healslime and I wrote this story a little over a month before Spawn was added to the game. I'm saying this so that nobody gets confused on why Mario and Meggy talk about when Spawn's being added.
> 
> There will also be a small movie discussion between the two of them. Nothing recent, but I figured I'd let you guys know anyway in case you wish to avoid movie spoilers.
> 
> With that said, enjoy Chapter 4. :D

_Morning has now arisen, and Mario is watching his girlfriend sleep peacefully._

Mario: Wow.......she looks so cute when she's sleeping.

_Meggy is having a dream that takes place in the future, with the two on their wedding day_

Mario: I wonder what she's dreaming about.

_Meggy then wakes up shortly after, and lets out an ultra-cute yawn._

Mario: Morning, my sweet princess.

Meggy: Good morning, Red.

Mario: You had a cute look on your face when you were sleeping

Mario: Were you dreaming?

Meggy: Yup, it was about our wedding day.

Mario: Was I holding you in my arms?

_Mario pictures himself holding Meggy in his arms after their wedding._

Meggy: You were.

Mario: How should we start our morning?

Mario: Should we start with cuddles on the couch?

Meggy: That sounds lovely.

Mario: Want me to carry you over to the couch?

Meggy: I'd love it if you did.

Mario: Bridal style?

_Meggy jumps into Mario's arms and kisses his cheek_

Meggy: Bridal style.

_Mario holds Meggy in his arms, and carries her over to the couch. He then places her on one side of the couch, and goes to the other._

Mario: Ready when you are. _Mario holds out his arms._

_Meggy snuggles up to Mario in a cuddle_

Mario: How do you plan to cuddle with me this time?

Meggy: Just with me by your side, head on your shoulder, holding hands.

Mario: You don't wanna wrap your legs around me?

_Meggy wraps her legs around Mario in response_

Meggy: I thought you'd never ask.

Mario: How do you feel when you wrap your legs around me?

Meggy: Really close.

Mario: You really are a cutie.

Meggy: You're wonderful, Red.

Mario: So are you.

Meggy; Oh you.

Mario: I love you so much.

Meggy: I love you too, Red.

_Meggy proceeds to cover Mario's face in kisses._

Mario: Hehe.... Don't stop.

_Meggy then gives Mario a kiss on the lips_

Mario: Do you prefer kissing me on the lips, or by covering my face in kisses?

Meggy: On the lips. It's more intimate.

Mario: Intimate?

Meggy: Very close.

Mario: What does my lovely princess want to do today?

Meggy: Would it be okay if we just stayed together today? I'd love to just have a lazy day with you.

Mario: Sure.

Mario: What do you want to do in here? Just continue to cuddle? Combat training? Play some video games? Watch TV?

Meggy: I'd love to just cuddle.

Mario: Sounds good to me. Make yourself as cozy as possible. How are you able to be such a tough girl yet also a kind and caring person?

Meggy: You bring out both sides in me.

Mario: A pretty tomboy. I've always known you as a tomboy. Do you have any other side aside from the tomboy side?

Meggy: The more feminine side you're seeing right now. 😉

Mario: What's different?

Meggy: I would never act this way towards anyone, but the love of my life. Secretly, I've wanted to date someone, and start a family with them later on down the line. You just happened to be that person.

Mario: Eventually, I do want to go on true dates.

Meggy: And I promise we will soon enough.

Mario: There you go, melting my hearts again.

Meggy: Come here you. _Meggy pulls him into a kiss_

Mario: I know I've said this, but your lips truly taste like spaghetti. _Mario blushes intensely._

Meggy: And yours do too.

Mario: Want me to stroke your hair?

Meggy: I'd love it if you did.

_Mario gently strokes Meggy's hair and tentacles._

Mario: How does it feel?

Meggy: Wonderful…

Mario: Just like you are.

_Meggy mewls happily and purrs as Mario strokes her hair_

Mario: How are you able to be so cute?

Meggy: You're just good at bringing out this side of me.

Mario: Do you just want to spend the entire day cuddling? Or do you wanna do something else here?

Meggy: We can do something else if we want to, but for the time being, I'd like to cuddle with you and just spend the day with you.

Mario: Whatever makes my sweet princess happy.

Meggy: You make me happy.

Mario: You are truly a sweetheart.

Mario: Cuddles with you are one of my favorite parts of the day

Meggy: Likewise.

Mario: Your hugs are incredibly gentle, and I love it, and are perfectly tight when you hug me with your legs.

Meggy: I try my best to make them perfect for you.

Mario: Hehe....thanks.

_Mario sees that Meggy's eyes are sparkling._

Mario: W-wow......

Meggy: My love for you knows no bounds.

Mario: I'm seeing that your eyes are sparkling. And they're so beautiful. It's making my hearts melt again.

_Meggy then kisses Mario again, holding his face close as the kiss continues_

Mario: My kisses pale in comparison.

Meggy: Even then, you're not half bad at it. You'll get there eventually.

Mario: Can Mario have a full-body hug?

Meggy: Of course! _Meggy wraps Mario in a full body hug_

Mario: You can also nuzzle my neck as deeply as you want.

_Meggy does just that and purrs happily_

Mario: Meggy "The Cutie" Spletzer.

_Meggy simply mewls in response_

Mario: Let's see just how cute you can truly be.

Meggy: Oh, now you've asked for it.

_Meggy moves herself on top of Mario and lays her head on his chest and holds his hand while intertwining their fingers_

Mario: So cozy. How cute can my girlfriend possibly be?

Meggy: As cute as you want me to be.

Mario: Be as cute as you possibly can.

_Meggy nuzzles into Mario's chest and happily purrs_

Mario: Cutest girl in existence. Wanna do some more combat training and then spar?

Meggy: if you'd like.

Mario: Sparring with you is so much fun. I'm ready to train and spar when you are. Do you know any arm or leg grabs?

_Meggy says nothing, and surprises Mario by grabbing him and lightly slamming him to the ground using only her legs._

Meggy: That answer your question?

Mario: It sure does. We bow before we start, right?

Meggy: it's only appropriate.

Mario and Meggy both bow before each other, before entering a fighting stance.

Mario: Ready?

Meggy: Ready

Mario: I'll let the lady start.

Mario: Whenever you're ready, go for it.

_The two of them spar together for the next two hours, both managing to catch the other off guard on quite a few instances, ending with Mario having Meggy in a headlock while giving her a noogie_

Meggy: Stop it, Red! You know that tickles!

Mario: Hehe.....but I love getting to hear your laugh, it's so cute.

Meggy: You always know how to make me smile, Red. It's one of the many things I love about you.

Mario: What else do you love about me?

Meggy: I love your personality, I love how much you care for me, I love your sense of humor, heck, I love everything about you, Red!

Mario: Wait.....you love my sense of humor? Nobody else has ever said that to me.

Meggy: It's true though. Even if you aren't the brightest person in the world, I still love your sense of humor.

Mario: Thank you, Meggy. It really means a lot to hear that. Everybody else thinks my sense of humor is either just there, or flat-out annoying.

_Mario pulls Meggy into a hug._

Mario: I really do appreciate it.

Meggy: You're more than welcome, Red.

Mario: That sparring session was very intense. Did you get any thrills?

Meggy: With you Red, I always feel thrills.

Mario: Even when I hug you? Or just when we spar?

Meggy: Just being with you gives me thrills, because every moment I spend with you is special.

Mario: You are a strong and very tough girl.

Meggy: Only you could withstand my attacks. You're pretty durable yourself, Red.

Mario: Thanks. Have you fought at your 100% best?

Meggy: A few times, but for the most part, I haven't needed to. Most people learned not to mess with me pretty quickly.

Mario: Next time we spar, I wanna fight you at your 100% best.

Meggy: And you'll get it when that day comes.

Mario: What does my princess want to do now?

Meggy: Would you like something to eat? I could cook us something.

Mario: Sure.

Mario: What did you have in mind?

Meggy: How does a plate of your favorite food sound?

Mario: Perfect.

_Meggy heads into the kitchen to prepare Mario and herself a meal of the plumber turned Inkling's favorite Italian pasta._

Mario: Gonna make a bowl for each of us? Or one big bowl for us to share?

Meggy: I figured we could share this one. Is that alright with you?

Mario: Sounds perfect. Reminds me of The Lady and The Tramp.

_Meggy begins preparing the food, and to help pass the time, starts singing_

Mario: What's my beautiful princess singing?

Meggy: It's called Maritime Memory.

Mario: Sounds beautiful, just like your singing voice.

Meggy: Oh you

Mario: Hehe..... Can't wait to share spaghetti with my one true love.

Meggy: It's almost ready.

Mario: Epic.

_Meggy finishes cooking the huge bowl of spaghetti, and brings it out to the living room._

Mario: Looks delicious.

Meggy: Well, enough waiting, let's dig in!

Mario: Indeed. Let's eat!

_The couple begin to eat, and Mario's eyes widen in just how amazing it is._

Mario: W-wow! The spaghetti is amazing, Meggy!

Meggy: I'm glad you think so. Luigi told me how you liked your spaghetti, and Bowser helped me perfect it.

Mario: This reminds me of The Lady and the Tramp.

_Almost immediately after that, Meggy gives Mario a kiss on the lips_

Mario: Hehe.....just like Lady and the Tramp.

Meggy: You're a million times more handsome when you blush, Red.

Mario: Oh stop it you

Meggy: Nope!

Mario: Hehe.....I was hoping you'd say that. What did I do to deserve someone as beautiful as you?

Meggy: Just being yourself. Mario: That spaghetti was truly amazing, but getting to share it with my love made it even better.

_Meggy simply hugs and kisses him is response_

Mario: Now that we're done eating, what do you want to do now?

Meggy: Shall we continue to snuggle?

Mario: Yes!

_Mario goes to a side of the couch, and holds out his arms._

Mario: Whenever you're ready.

_Meggy joins him shortly afterwards and snuggles right up to him_

Meggy: Perfect.

Mario: How do you plan to snuggle with me this time?

Meggy: Exactly how we were snuggling before.

Mario: Which was?

_Meggy then wraps her arms and legs around Mario and lays her head on his chest_

Meggy: Like this.

Mario: Comfy?

Meggy: Of course.

_Mario simply kisses Meggy's forehead in response._

Mario: No matter what the results will say, you will always be the Splatfest Champion in my hearts.

Meggy: You always have such a way with words.

Mario: If only I could use words to show just how much I love you.

Meggy: What you're doing right now already speaks volumes, Red.

_They continue to hold each other close, in the peaceful and quiet apartment. They then hear their heartbeats are in sync._

Mario: Wow....our heartbeats are in sync.

Meggy: I guess we really do fit perfectly well together.

Mario: We sure do. You are the cutest girl in the world.

Meggy: I can't wait for the day when we tie the knot, even if it is years away from happening.

Mario: When you say tie the knot, do you mean get married?

Meggy: Of course.

Mario: That day will truly be beautiful.

Meggy: It will be. I look forward to it every single day.

Mario: Cutie. How cute are you gonna be today?

Meggy: As cute as you want me to be, Red.

Mario: So cute that you'll make my hearts melt. I love snuggling with you.

Meggy: And I love having you to snuggle.

Mario: You are such a cutie! You don't even need to try to be a cutie. But you can be as cute as you want if you want.

_Meggy uses every cuteness trick she has. She unleashes a cute smile, then mewls and happily nuzzles Mario's neck. Her eyes are also sparkling._

Mario: You just melted my hearts again.

Meggy: You give the most wonderful compliments I've ever heard.

Mario: Do I really?

Meggy: I think you do.

Mario: You know what you get for saying that?

Meggy: What do I get?

Mario: This.

 _Mario pulls Meggy into a kiss of passion and true love. He pours every ounce of his hearts, soul, love, and emotion into the kiss._ _Meggy is taken aback at first, but quickly relaxes into the kiss and reciprocates with an equal amount of passion and true love._

Mario: I think that might've been the most beautiful kiss we've had.

Meggy: You're more than right about that.

Mario: What do you love to do the most when snuggling with me?

Meggy: Just spend the time with you, loving you, and holding you close to me.

Mario: Wrapping your legs around me definitely lets you be very close to me.

Meggy: I don't even know if there is a way for us to be any closer, but even if there isn't, it's wonderful to snuggle this closely to you.

Mario: What should we do now?

Meggy: Would you like to watch a movie?

Mario: Sure. Order a pizza to go with it?

Meggy: Sure thing.

Mario: I'll let the lady pick the movie.

Meggy: Sweet, thanks Red! 😊

Mario: So, what's your past like? Got any family in Inkopolis?

Meggy: None of my family lives in Inkopolis. I left my family home in Calamari County after I turned 14.

Mario: What was your family like? Were they supportive of your dreams?

Meggy: My mother supported my dreams, but I never knew my father that well. He died when I was really little. From what my mother told me, he was a wonderful Inkling.

Mario: Meggy....I'm so sorry to hear that.

_Mario holds Meggy closely._

Mario: Do you keep in contact with your mother?

Meggy: I try to. I saw her again after you died, and reconnected with her as a result.

Mario: That's good. Does she know that I'm back, and that we're together?

Meggy: I told her you were back, and that I confessed my feelings to you.

Mario: Does she approve of us together....?

Meggy: Don't worry. She approves of it.

Mario: That's amazing to hear! I bet your eyes sparkled whenever you talked to her about me.

Meggy: You know me all too well.

Mario: Let's order the pizza. Once it gets here, we'll watch the movie. I'll talk about my past.....just don't be surprised if I break down, because it’s a rather sad one.

Meggy orders a large pepperoni pizza and puts on an old Disney movie for the two of them to watch

Meggy: I'm here for you, Red. Don't worry about opening up to me if you need to.

Mario: Both of my parents......they were killed when Luigi and I were really young. A stork came and got us, but magikoopas came by and kidnapped Luigi. Yoshi was able to save him...thank god. I don't even want to picture what would've happened if......if....oh no…. _Mario starts to tear up_.

Meggy: It's alright, Mario. I'm here.

_Meggy hugs Mario tightly as he starts crying on her shoulder. Meggy begins rubbing Mario's back, reassuring him that she's there for him_

Mario: I'm so sorry......We were essentially babies when it happened...... I never even really got to know my parents..... It still hurts to this day....

Meggy: And yet you're here now, and you've started a new life for yourself. Your brother never abandoned you, and cared deeply about you. You're back with us, and you've started a new life together with me.

_Mario's cries have died down, and he is now sobbing into Meggy's shoulder, just wanting comfort._

Mario: I'll be fine.... I just....need some comfort....

Meggy: You are a wonderful friend Mario, and I never want to lose you. You're already making a new life for yourself, and with someone who wants nothing more than to live it with you.

Mario: Thank you.....please keep holding me....

Meggy: You're more than welcome Mario.

_Meggy continues to hold Mario closely, more than happy to provide the comfort he needs._

Mario: Thanks for listening to my sob story.

Meggy: You brought me joy in my life. It's only fair that I help you through your hard times.

Mario: I think the Agents and the four idols want us to hang out with them tomorrow. Would you be up for that?

Meggy: I'd love to.

Mario: We all have one thing in common: we're skilled hand-to-hand fighters.

Mario: How exactly we all fight is probably going to be different, but we all are skilled.

Mario: You've hung out with them before, right? Do you know how they fight?

Meggy: Not really. I know them, but only from my connections to them through Splatfest, and their protection over me during the past few months.

Mario: Maybe we'll learn from them tomorrow.

_The doorbell rings and Meggy goes to answer it, revealing the pizza delivery boy, whom she thanks and pays before bringing it back to Mario_

Meggy: Pizza's here!

Mario: Pizza Time! I'll let the lady get her pizza first.

_The two of them proceed to get their slices and watch the movie together, just enjoying the company of each other_

Mario: Which Disney movie are we watching?

Meggy: Mulan.

Mario: Mushu is my boi! How do you feel about the remake coming out soon?

Meggy: Never been a fan of the live action remakes.

Mario: I wouldn't call this one a remake. It's more like a reimagining. It's trying to be different, unlike the other remakes.

Meggy: Well that's a first. Even then, they usually aren't as good as the originals. There's a reason they're highly regarded.

Mario: Name me a remake you think is better than the original if you can. Doesn't have to be a Disney remake either. Because I can name one.

Meggy: I've got nothing. What have you got?

Mario: The 2010 remake of The Karate Kid. It feels more grounded, realistic, and emotional than the original.

Meggy: How so?

Mario: For one, they got Jackie Chan to be the teacher, and he's an actual martial artist. When his character is talking about his tragic past, his feels more emotional. In the original, Mr. Miyagi lost his wife and kid, but couldn't see them because he was in the army. In the remake, Mr. Han lost his wife and kid because he got into a car crash.

Meggy: That does sound far more complex and emotional.

Mario: Chan's performance really makes that scene even more emotional. One minor nitpick that I have with the remake though: it focuses on kung Fu, not karate.

Meggy: Kind of defeats the point of calling it Karate Kid, huh?

Mario: It is actually called The Kung Fu Dream in China. How about sequels. Favorite sequel of all time?

Meggy: Terminator 2 if I had to pick. It's a sequel that turned out better than the first film, and that's saying a lot.

Mario: Agreed. Evil Dead 2 is up there as well. Terminator in Mortal Kombat 11 is quite a lot of fun.

_Mario sees a PS4 near the TV._

Mario: Ooh....you got a PS4? Do you have MK11?

Meggy: I do. Why do you ask?

Mario: Do you have 2 controllers?

Meggy: Yeah. You want to go a few rounds?

Mario: YAS! It's crazy. Every character that's confirmed for DLC, was leaked.

Mario: Shang Tsung, Nightwolf, Terminator, Sindel, Joker, and Spawn were all leaked. We'll also be getting Fujin, Sheeva, and Ash if the leak continues to be true.

_Meggy throws Mario a controller_

Meggy: You're on!

Mario: Who are you gonna play as?

Meggy: Scorpion.

Mario: Kabal. Also, let the intro dialogue play, I like hearing it.

Meggy: Don't worry. I don't usually skip it.

_They begin their first round, and as promised, the intro dialogue is heard._

Scorpion: Speed will not save you.

Kabal: That, plus hook swords and you're screwed.

Scorpion: Try me, Kabal.

_The fight begins._

Mario: Best of luck, Meggy. Don't expect me to go easy on you.

Meggy: You're on!

Mario: Got the spins?

Meggy: Of course.

Mario: Ha! I take the first round! Let's see if you can snag round 2 of the match.

Meggy: And I take round 2! It all boils down to this, Red. Bring your best!

Mario: Heh. Don't doubt Kabal. Unless you want me to, I won't use a fatality if I win.

_Mario ends up winning the first match just barely._

Mario: Want me to do a fatality?

Meggy: I wish they brought friendships back. Those were always fun to watch. Go ahead. You won fair and square.

_Mario proceeds to have Kabal use a fatality._

Announcer: FATALITY! KABAL WINS!

Mario: Ready for the next match?

Meggy: You bet I am.

Mario: You gonna stick with Scorpion? Or are you gonna use someone else?

Announcer: Sub-Zero

Meggy: Let's go, Mario!

Announcer: The Joker.

Mario: Time to liven up the MK party! Joker's intro dialogue is great. Just listen.

Joker: Grandmaster Blueberry Ice, eh?

Sub-Zero: Only Johnny Cage may use that name and live.

Joker: You're hardly intimidating, snow cone.

Mario: Here we go, with the next match.

_The next match begins, with Meggy demonstrating her skill as Sub-Zero._

Mario: Nice, you take the first round.

Meggy: On to Round 2!

Mario: Yup. You're a really good Sub-Zero.

_Mario takes round 2._

Mario: Huzzah! I take round 2!

Meggy: it's not over yet, Red! Let's go!

Mario: That's right. Welp, you win this match. Go ahead, use a fatality.

_Meggy proceeds to use a fatality on The Joker_

Announcer: FATALITY! SUB-ZERO WINS!

Mario: Time to switch characters again. I'm having a lot of fun playing this game with you. Who do you plan to use this time?

Meggy: I'll go with Kitana this time.

Mario: Imma go with Liu Kang.

Meggy: Let's go!

Kitana: Do you remember when we first met?

Liu Kang: You tried to kill me.

Kitana: Let's recreate that scene.

Mario: Here we go! I won't do a fatality this time if I win, there's better fatalities than his.

_They play Mortal Kombat for another hour, before reaching the final match._

Mario: So, who are you gonna use for the final match?

Announcer: Noob Saibot.

Meggy: Let's go, Red!

Announcer: The Terminator.

Mario: Been saving him for last.

The Terminator: You were once named Bi-Han.

Noob Saibot: You have studied my history.

The Terminator: To learn and exploit your weaknesses.

Mario: Ready for the final match?

Meggy: Bring it on, Red!

Mario: (in a Terminator voice) You will be terminated! (in his normal voice). By the way, expect me to use a fatality if I win. Terminator has quite possibly the best fatality in the entire game.

_The match goes on to three rounds, with Meggy taking victory in the third round, only for Meggy to show Mario mercy, allowing the round to continue. Mario ends up getting the win. He pulled off a combo that ended with a fatal blow._

Meggy: You win. Now go for the fatality.

_Mario proceeds to use the "Target Terminated" fatality._

Meggy: That was a lot of fun, Red.

Mario: Agreed. We are evenly matched. What should we do now?

Meggy: It is pretty late now. You want to stay here and snuggle, or just head to bed?

Mario: Let's head to bed.

Meggy: Let's turn in then. :)

_Meggy picks up Mario and takes them to their shared bedroom_

Mario: You love picking me up, don't you?

_Mario turns into his squid form so that it's easier for Meggy to hold him._

Meggy: I do.

Mario: That's why I turned into a squid, so it's easier for you to hold me. I bet the day that Spawn joins the MK11 roster, we'll both spend that day playing him.

Meggy: We'll see.

Mario: Good night, my beautiful princess.

_The couple then spend the next ten minutes helping each other prepare to turn in for the night, eventually leading to the two snuggled together under a warm, fuzzy blanket._

Meggy: Goodnight, my handsome prince.

_They both fall asleep in each other's arms. A while later, Meggy starts having a beautiful dream. This dream is set a year later. Everybody is together out in an open field. Meggy and her team had just won a Splatfest. Unknown to her, Mario brought her to this field, to propose to her._

Callie: Congratulations, Meggy!

Saiko: We knew you could do it.

Meggy: Thank you so much, everyone! I could never have done this without you all cheering me on!

Desti: We're all so proud of you! It was Mario's idea for us to come out to this open field. I'm not complaining, but why?

Mario: This place has a lot of significance to me, and there's another reason as to why I've brought you all out here.

Meggy: Why is that, Red?

_Mario then kneels down in front of Meggy on one knee, and pulls out a small black box. Everybody gasps._

Mario: Meggy Spletzer, will you marry me?

_Meggy starts tearing up, but smiles and then, with a shaky voice says_

Meggy: Yes... A million times yes!!

_Mario places the ring on Meggy's ring finger, who then tackle hugs him to the ground, covering his face in kisses._

SMG4: He actually did it....I'm so proud!

Luigi: Aren't we all?

Saiko: I've never seen such love in a couple.

Desti: We've all come so far, but those two have especially.

_The dream ends shortly afterward, as Meggy continues to sleep, looking forward to whenever her dream becomes reality._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of mine and Crowned_Healslime's first story being posted here that's not a oneshot.  
> Hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
